The Northern Targaryen
by TheCheerfulCynic
Summary: Rhaegar won at the trident but that did not stop the game. Years after Robert's rebellion new rebellions accured. As the Targaryens fought to squah uprising and rebellions, the North was in it's own civil war between house Bolton and house Stark. The Targaryens finally have complete control but than they receive a letter from Jon Snow, king in the north. (There is no prophecy)
1. Chapter 1

Rhaegar looked at what remained of his family as they discussed what to do next. The message in his hand felt like it weighed a ton.

They'd finally defeated the Greyjoy rebellion and the Lannister's scheming. Know here the last three of them sat around the small council table, the last of the dragons. It was only his young sister Daenarys, his daughter Rhaenys, and himself.

His brother was dead. Viserys had been assassinated by the Freys when he lead an army of dornish and crownlanders into the riverlands to help Tully put down the Lannister funded uprising.

His son was dead. Aegon had died leading the attack on Great Wyk

His wives were dead. Elia Martell had been poisoned by the Lannister's though he could never truly prove it.

His mother was dead. He had wept as he held his mother's hand as she left this world of old age.

His father was long dead. And thank the seven for that.

How would he tell them of his other son.

"We've won", Daenarys said, "we have smashed our enemies. The seven kingdoms are securily under our control once more."

"Not quite", Rhaegar said as he showed them the message before reading it himself.

"I, Jon Snow, bastard son of Ned Stark proclaim the North to be a free and independent kingdom from the iron throne. We do not wish for war, but know that if you invade, we will defend our lands at all cost. Signed, Jon Snow, king in the north."

"How dare he!", Daenarys jumped up from her seat, "We shall show him what treason brings!"

"Please, calm yourself, sister", Rhaegar said.

"Perhaps we get try an alliance through marriage to get them under our control again. From what little I have heard of the Stark bastard he is close to both Daenarys and mine own age.", Rhaenys suggested.

"He commits treason and you would give him one of us as a bride?!", Daenarys said as she glared at her niece.

"Neither war or marriage will be necessary to get the north back under Targaryen control", Rhaegar said as he stood up straight.

"What do you mean, father?", Rhaenys asked.

"I'm afraid there is a secret I have told none of our family about..."

...

Jon watched as Sansa read the message they had received from king's landing less than an hour ago.

Sansa looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face, "Jon..."

Jon sighed, "All this time all I've ever wanted to be was a Stark and now I learn I'm not even my father's son."

"Jon", Sansa said as she grabbed him by the sides of his face, "It doesn't matter who's blood you have. Father was the man who raised. Wolf or dragon, you are still my brother."

Jon hugged her.

"Winter has come", Sansa said into his ear, "And we will survive. The north will survive."

...

Jon slammed his fists down hard on the wooden table to get the attention of the northern lords and wildlings.

"My lord", he spoke loudly, "We have received news from King's landing." He held up the parchment for the lords to see. "The Targaryens have regained control of the entire south." Several gasps and murmurs filled the now nearly silent room. "But this is not the most shocking news. In this message Rhaegar Targaryen claims that I am the son of him and Lyanna Stark!"

Several loud shouts filled the room. Almost all of them proclaimed it must be a lie.

He passed the letter to Lyanna Mormont who quickly read it before passing it to the next lord.

One lord stood up.

"Lord Reed?", Jon asked.

"I have something I must confess", the Lord spoke as he looked around the room at the other lords, "I was there at the tower of joy with Ned Stark after the battle of the trident. After we managed to defeat the king's guard who had killed all of our party except Ned and myself, Lord Stark walked into the tower for his sister. He walked out with a new born boy in his arms."

The room erupted into a great shouting match between every side.

"Lord Reed", Sansa asked as the room turned silent when she stood up out of her seat, "if you knew this than why did you only wait till now?"

"You father swore me to secrecy, my lady."

"It's true than...", Lord Glover spoke, "We've only traded one dragon for another!"

Lord Mors Umber spoke up next, "I Swore to house Stark not a Southern dragon!"

Jon hammered on the table for silence again but before he could speak Sansa did.

"My lords, when I learned of Jon's parentage I was as shocked as you.", She said calmly, " But we did not try to hide to the trurth from you because we trust in each of you as loyal banner men of house Stark. Jon is my brother no matter who his father was. My father raced him as his own. Jon is a North man no matter what his last name is.

Lyanna Mormont stood up and looked Jon in the eyes, "The first time I declared you as my king I said I didn't care that you were a bastard". She knelt, "And I do not care if you are a Targaryen. You are still my king!"

Lord Reed once again spoke up, "I knew the truth when I swore my loyalty to you than I still swear it now."

Tormund who had been very quiet stood up know, "Targaryen, Stark, Snow. I don't care. The free folk don't follow names. I follow the man who has bleed beside me and lead in battle. I follow Jon."

Every lord stood and drew their swords once more, "KING IN THE NORTH!"


	2. Chapter 2

"My lords", Jon said to the court, "We have received more news from King's landing."

"Well it can't be as shocking as the last letter", someone said aloud. Many laughed at the quip.

After the lords had learned of his true heritage, everything had gone back to how it was. They were still training everyone between the ages 10 to 60 for the war to come. They'd managed to find a fair amount of dragonglass throughout the north but nowhere near enough. Jon hoped he was making the right decision.

"They ask for me to come to King's landing and discuss matters with me.", He announced.

"You cannot go, your grace!", Lord Manderly spoke up.

"I agree. The king in the north is needed in the North!", Lady Mormont spoke up.

"When we were at war with ourselves, your father and your brother both asked for help against the Boltons but those Southerners didn't so much as lift a finger!", lord Glover spoke up.

There were many in agreement amongst the lords.

"My lords, do not hold back your fears", Sansa said as she looked across the tables, "We all know what you're afraid of. Your scared that Jon will betray us for the Targaryens."

No one spoke but Jon could see the guilt in many of their eyes. Sansa was right.

"The North is my home! It is a part of me and I will never stop fighting for it!", Jon spoke with pride, "I have never been south of the Neck, my lords, and ,frankly, I do not want to go, but this isn't about what I want but what we need and we need allies! We do not have the men or the dragonglass for the war to come against the white walkers. If you truly believe that I would dare to betray the only home I've ever known than I do not know what else to tell you."

The lords murmured to themselves for a time before nodding in agreement.

"Your grace", Lord Reed spoke up, "What if this is some trap to lure you into the clutches and hold you prisoner until we submit."

"If I do not return than I ask you crown my sister, Sansa, as your queen. And to show my trust in her, until I return she will be acting ruler of the north."

...

"He's agreed to our terms", Rhaegar says happily to the entire small council, "he will sail from White harbor to directly here. He should arrive in a fortnight."

"I shall prepare for the arrival of my new brother", Rhaenys said.

He'd been surprised at how well his daughter had taken news of having a secret brother. Than again after loosing so much of their family it must have been a glimmer of hope to learn there was one more dragon alive.

Rhaegar nodded to her before he turned to the master of whispers, "What information have you gathered on my son?"

"My little birds have whispered in my ear, your grace", Varys said, "He joined the nights watch and was captured by wildlings who he was forced to join. Later he escaped and helped to defend castle black against Mance Rayders army. He was elected lord commander but later left the watch after some sort of coup-".

"Why was there a coup?", Rhaegar interrupted.

"The details of this coup are unfortunately foggy but it seems he had made an alliance with them and his black brothers did not agree. After that he allied the last of the Northern loyalists with wildlings he allowed past the wall. He defeated the Bolton's and was crowned king in the north. As far as looks, many say he looks more like a Stark than any of Ned Starks own children."

"He sounds like quite the man", Daenarys said.

"He'll make a fine king", Rhaegar said, but wether if it was to them or himself none were sure.

"Indeed", Tyrion, the new master of coin, lord of Casterly rock, and warden of the Westerlands, said as he sipped his wine, "but are you sure about that."

"Speak plainly Lannister", Rhaegar demanded.

"Starks arn't exactly known for marrying their sisters.", The imp said as he took a swig of his wine, "They also aren't exactly big fans of southern politics. They prefer law by what is honorable and the sword to the neck approach for traitors and deserters."

"He won't have to marry his sister and as for executions, have you forgotten what I did to your father, imp?", Rhaegar asked with slight anger in his voice.

"No no, of course not, but have you ever swung the sword yourself?", Tyrion said sarcastically, "North men tend to be particular about that sort of thing."

"Lord Tyrion is not wrong, your grace", Varys agreed.

"And who he will or won't have to marry, he may not be too keen to join a family that is famous for their incest.", Tyrion pointed out.

"Enough!", Rhaegar said, "He is still my son. We will see what sort of man he is when he arrives."


	3. Chapter 3

The ship slowly docked in the port of King's landing. Rhaenys and Tyrion waited to greet their guest. Just behind the two of them stood ser Barristan Selmy in full king's guard armor.

Rhaenys watched as several men in Stark armor got off of the ship. She was surprised when one in in only slightly better armor and not wearing a helmet walked forward with a little girl at his side.

Varys had been right when he said that The king in the North took after his mother's side. That didn't surprise her though as she took after her mother's Martell side as well.

"So this is the bastard of winterfell", Tyrion said as he walked forward, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

The man shook Tyrion's hand, "And you must be the dwarf of Casterly rock." The man turned to the little girl beside him, "This ls lady Lyanna Mormont of Bear island."

"Well you're quite small to be the lady of a noble house.", Tyrion said as he looked at her, "Not that I'm in a position to judge people for their stature."

The girl did not smile, "That's true, you're not."

"This is Rhaenys", Tyrion said as he gestured to her, "The king's daughter and one of his closest advisers." He looked at the Stark man, "And of course she's also your sister."

Rhaenys curtsied, "It is an honor to finally meet you. If you would please follow us up to the throne room."

"Of course", The man said trying to be friendly.

Rhaenys did not miss how he kept his hand on the wolf head pommel of his sword.

...

They were lead through many hallways and doors in the red keep. Jon was certain he could easily get lost in these halls.

He was terribly hot in his northern clothing and armor. He looked to see how his guards and Lyanna were handling the southern heat. None of them seemed to be handling it any better from the looks of agony and the sweat trickling down their foreheads.

And this was when the weather was turning into winter...

"So how is Sansa?", Tyrion asked him, drawing his attention slightly away from the terrible heat.

"She's doing well. She said you helped her when your family held her prisoner."

"I did all I could for the poor girl.", Tyrion said.

"She wanted me to tell you she appreciated it. Stopping your nephew from beating her and all."

Tyrion simply nodded, "She smarter than she let's on."

"She's starting to let on."

"Ah, here we are.", Tyrion stopped in front of two large doors.

...

Daenarys stood beside Rhaegar as he sat on the iron throne.

The entire throne room was full of lords and ladies from all across the kingdom. After the news of the Stark bastards true identity had spread everyone became very eager to meet (and manipulate) him.

The doors swung open and the first to walk in were Tyrion and Rhaenys. Both of them quickly came to stand by the throne. Ser Barristan guarded the main entrance to the throne room as the Stark soldiers walked in.

Daenarys was not impressed. They were obviously no men at arms or king's guard but peasant men who had been promoted to castle guards. She also noted how all their shields were decorated with the direwolf of house Stark. Each of them had practically sweated through there coat of plates.

Out of the group walked two people. One was a young pale girl and the other was a man with slick back black hair and a well trimmed beard. The man woreno helmet and carried no shield but besides that he dressed nearly identical to the guards. He looked more ready to fight a in a battle than to discuss terms and allegiances.

"My son, prince Jaehaerys", Rhaegar smiled, "I see the rumors did not exaggerate when they said you looked every bit a Stark."

The king in the North said nothing but kept a grin expression on his face.

The little girl stepped forward and looked Rhaegar in the eyes, "His name is Jon of house Stark and he is no prince. He is KING in the North."

Several in the crowd around them laughed at the little girl but she paid them no mind.

Rhaegar turned to the little girl, "And who might you be?"

"I am Lyanna Mormont, lady of Bear island."

"I see my son makes allies of children", Rhaegar japed.

Many in the crowd know laughed.

Jaehaerys stepped forward with a steely look in his eyes, "You would do well to respect lady Mormont. She is the last surviving member of her house. Her family died fighting for house Stark and the night's watch. When I asked for the support of the northern lords she was the first to answer the call. She was the first to crown me as her king."

"My apologies", Rhaegar said half heartedly. "Now let us get down to business. As my only surviving male heir you will become king after my death. You will not only the north but all seven kingdoms. All you must do is throw away your your title as king in the North and have the North end these notions of rebellion."

"No"

"No? Why on Earth not? Do you have any idea what I am offering you?", Rhaegar growled.

"Aye, I do. The north will not bow to a souther ruler. Not again!", Jaehaerys stood proudly, "When house Bolton declared war against house Stark my father, Ned Stark, sent ravens to King's landing and every southern house he could for support. Not a single one of you came to their aid. When he was murdered by the Boltons my brother, Robb, sent ravens again asking for support. Again no Southerners came to their aid. When the nights watch sent ravens for help against Mance Rayder and his great wildling army, none of you came. The north has paid the south in our taxes and our lives long enough!"

Rhaegar lended forward in the throne, "Ned Stark was not your father. I am your father. If you sit the iron throne than the north will be ruled by you along with the other kingdoms as well. Would you really rather be king of that frozen wasteland, Jaehaerys?"

"My name is JON! And perhaps I would be king, that is until some southerner kills me in my sleep and sits themself on the throne. I've been betrayed before and it will not happen again. You can keep your sun, flowers, and affectations, we northerners have home."

"So you have come all this way just to brake faith?", Daenarys spoke up.

"No", 'Jon' said obviously trying to sound diplomatic.

"Than why are you here?", She asked.

"Because I need your help and you need mine."

"Why do we need your help?"

"We have to work together to defeat the enemy to the north."

"As far as I can tell you are the enemy to the north.", Daenarys said.

"I am not your enemy. The dead are the enemy."


	4. Chapter 4

"The dead?", Daenarys asked with obvious skepticism.

"The army of the dead is on the march", Jon said as he ignored the snickers from crowd.

"The army of the dead?", Tyrion asked with equal suspicion to Daenarys.

"The army of the dead is real. The white walkers are real. The night king is real."

"So you want me to rally all of my banners and march north to fight an army of dead men?", Rhaegar asked, "Sounds reasonable... And after that I'll fight an army of grumkins while we're at it."

More people in the crowd now laughed.

Lyanna spoke, "Do You know how my king united the wildlings and northmen in an alliance? Our peoples have butchered each other for generations and would've continued for generations to come, but Jon warned us of our common enemy."

"An enemy you have no proof o-", Tyrion tried to speak up but was interrupted by Lyanna.

"Nearly every living wildling has seen them along with many brothers of the night's watch. He brought us together so that we can stand together against our common enemy. We crowned him as our king not because he wanted it but because we needed a leader. We thought he was a bastard but we didn't care. He rallied the north! He lead us in battle! He defeated the Boltons!"

Jon took over in a softer but more ominous tone, "If the wall and the north fall than the south will get a very harsh and a very cold reminder of why the wall was built."

"But the wall still stands.", Rhaegar said, "Surely if this army was real the north alone could easily hold the wall."

"We don't have the men or the means to kill them", Jon said, "We've been weakened by war amongst ourselves. The night king has the majority of the wildling dead under his control and they will only grow stronger in number with every victory."

"And what exactly are these 'means to kill them'", Rhaegar asked.

"There are three known ways to kill them.", Jon said as he drew long claw. Several guards took a step forward but Rhaegar waved them away back to there posts. Jon continued, "Valyrian Steel, Fire, and Dragon glass. We need to take every ship and mind dragonstone for all the dragon glass it's worth."

"How did you know about the dragonglass on dragonstone?"Rhaegar asked, "It not a secret but it's hardly common knowledge."

"Before the night's watch mutiny against me, I sent my most loyal and trusted brother to the Citadel to become castle black's new maester after the unfortunate death of brother Aemon Targaryen."

The room went nearly quiet at the name. Most south of the wall forgot that Aemon had even been alive.

"I did not know of my great uncle's death", Rhaegar said, "He will be missed"

"Aye, he will but not by you. When we sent ravens for help it was under maester Aemon's orders. He was certain the dragons would come to our assistance", Jon said, "but we both know that didn't happen."

"I would like to remind you we had our own wars to fight", Rhaegar growled.

"So did house Stark yet my brother, Robb, sent three thousand soldiers to help us defeat the wildlings and after they were dealt with the soldiers returned to his army to fight."

"ENOUGH!", Rhaegar shouted, "I invite you here and you insult me, your father, and the south as a whole! Than you have the AUDACITY to ask me for my help!" The dragon king took a deep breath anger his white hot rage was replaced with a quieter and calmer anger. "You think you are the only one who's lost people? We have lost many of those we cared for as well in our own wars." He turned to several guards, "I want him out of my sight."

Jon sheathed his sword as two guards approached him. He did not fight as he and his men were escorted out of the throne room.

(For those of you wondering why he only brought Lyanna Mormont with him, it will be explained in a later chapter)

(Please critique and review)


	5. Response

This is only for the people who keep asking why Rhaegar is out of character, Jon is an idiot, and why he brought Lyanna. All of these are pretty much explained in the story later on so if you just enjoy the story please ignore this but if you one of the people who keep asking these questions I'll explain now.

1\. Rhaegar being ooc - I was basically trying to say this without hitting the nail directly on the head but in this fic there is no prophecy except about Azor Ahai but they don't follow the Lord of light so they don't care if they are even if they know of it. I've now added it in the fic description. Rhaegar married lyannL for love (Targaryens can do stupid things... Like alot.) After the rebellion and Lyannas death he realizes he was an idiot and let's Ned keep Jon in order to hide he has another son because that could cause many political problems.

2\. Jon being an idiot - Most of his family is dead, he's been betrayed by his brothers in the watch and murdered, brought back to life, and than learned after reclaiming the north his entire life was a lie. And to top it off there is a giant army of ice zombies coming. I think it's safe to say Jon isn't functioning at a hundred percent right now.

3\. Why he brought lady Mormont - the northern lords still say they are loyal to him but many joined house Bolton in the war and when Jon asked for help many stayed nuetral (similar to season 6 except the manderlies helped jon). He and Sansa both know he should bring someone people know won't betray the north no matter what or be corrupted by any scheming Southerners. They need all the lords to stay in the North due to their battle experience in order to help prepare the north for war. So they chose lady Mormont, less as an actual advisor to Jon and more to try and help ease the northern lords worries.

Finally, I'm not trying write some epic fanfic. I basically wanted to write a story where Jon learns he's a Targaryen and goes "FUCK THAT! NORTH ALL THE WAY!". if your looking for very deep, complex, and well written fanfic you may want to look somewhere else.


	6. Chapter 5

Jon sat in the room he had been taken to, polishing long claw. He had been told he wasn't allowed to leave this room until further notice.

There was a knock at the door. He grabbed long claw and opened the door.

Rhaenys stood there older some folded clothes in her arms, "Father asked me to bring these to you for the feast tonight in your honor."

Jon glanced at the gold cloak guarding the door to his room from the outside before looking back at Rhaenys.

He opened the door all the way and put long claw back into it's sheath, "Come in."

She told the gold cloak she would be fine and to stay at his post as she walked into the room.

Jon closed the door behind her. Rhaenys laid the clothes out on the bed. They were black pants and a black doublet with a three headed red dragon on the chest.

"These clothes are more suited to the southern climate. I hope they are to your liking, Jaehaerys."

"Jon", he corrected as he tried not to sound insulted. "Where are my men and lady Mormont? We were seperated after your guards escorted us out."

"Your men are in secluded servant's quarters. The young lady was given her own room similar to your own.", Rhaenys said, "I assure you none of them have been mistreated if that is what you're worried about."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to see for myself."

Rhaenys seemed to think about this before responding, "I'll have to ask for permission from father. I'll be right back... Jon."

She left the room for several minutes. Jon took her absence as time to look at the Targaryen clothes. They looked like they were made of dornish silk and as Jon lifted the shirt he noted how it was light as a feather. Jon could feel himself cooking alive under in his armor and wool clothes.

At that moment Rhaenys walked back into the room, "You may visit your men but you must leave your sword and dagger here."

Jon removed his sword belt and laid it one the bed, "Lead the way, princess."

First she took him by Lady Mormont's Chambers which were to halls down from his own.

"Your grace", she said as Jon walked in but her eyes quickly turned to Rhaenys as she walked in after him.

"Your along with the king in the North are invited to the feast tonight.", Rhaenys told the young noble.

Lyanna ignored her.

"I'm off to visit the men, my lady.", Jon said to her, "Have they treated you well?"

"It's only been an hour, your grace. I'm fine... For a prisoner", Lyanna glared at Rhaenys.

Jon couldn't think of what to say and so simply nodded as he left the room.

"Why on Earth did you bring a child with you as your only bannerman?", Rhaenys asked as she lead him down the halls, "Your going to be a laughing stock. First you bring a child as your advisor and than you speak of an army of dead men. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"I hope to save my people. You can deny it all you want but the white walkers are real.", He looked at her like he was a hundred years older, "I've seen them with my own eyes. Say what you want about Lady Morning but she's loyal and won't shy away from an argument."

"You expect me to believe that you could not find a single northern lord who would be better to bring as an advisor?"

Jon said nothing for the longest time until they made it to where his men were being kept. He spoke to them and made sure the we're all alright before heading back to his room in silence with Rhaenys at his side to make sure he didn't get lost.

"I'll see you at the feast than, dear brother", Rhaenys curtsied as she was about to leave.

"Aye, I suppose so", Jon said as he shut the door behind her as she left.

He looked at the Targaryen clothing again...


	7. Chapter 6

Rhaenys sat with her father to her right and an empty seat to her left. On the opposite side of Rhaegar sat Daenarys.

She watched from atop the head table as lords from all parts of the kingdom conversed with eachother.

The main doors to the feasting hall opened and in walked Jaehaerys and Lady Mormont. Jaehaerys was still dressed in his northern clothing and armor.

"He's a steadfast fool, I'm give him that. He must feel cooked alive in those northern clothes.", Rhaegar said quietly so that only Dany and Rhaenys could hear him.

"Father please, control your temper", Rhaenys said.

Over the years she watched her father get a shorter and shorter temper. Some times he might loose it over the smallest of things. She did her best to try and temper it as well as prayed that he would not end up like grandfather.

She watched her half brother look to the head table for several long seconds before speaking to the Small lady of bear island.

She thought of what Varys had told them about the happenings in the North. Women and children training for war with dragonglass weapons. Every able bodied man they could spare was sent to help regarrison the wall. Rhaenys didn't believe in the white walkers but she believed Jaehaerys certainly did.

...

Jon walked past many lords dressed in their fine clothes. He did not miss how many snickered at him and Lyanna.

A man with a scowl on his face ,dressed in the red and green of house Tarly, was the first to try and strike conversation with him.

"So you were the bloody bastard who sent my son to go be a maester", the Lord spat, "I sent him to the wall to hopefully make a man out of him and you send him back south so he can read books all day at the Citadel."

"You must be Sam's father, Randyll Tarly", Jon said.

"Yes, unfortunately", Lord Tarly said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Now tell me why you sent my useless son to try and be a maester."

"Everyman in the night's watch can world a sword but only one in every hundred can read and write more than just their own name", Jon said, "Sam was chosen by Aemon himself to succeed him, my lord."

"Yes, you fools who speak of walking dead are certain to make the best of decisions", he pointed out in a harsh tone, "I was ordered by lord Mace Tyrell to ask for you to follow me to their table." It as obvious he found it quite the insult to be used the same as a squire would be.

"Of course, my lord", Jon said with a fake smile.

Lord Tarly lead him to the table where house Tyrell and their bannerman feasted. Food covered every inch of the table. Fresh fruit, hams, pies, and any other food Jon could think to imagine laid on the table. Randyll Tarly went and sat down with several women and a boy in Tarly colors. Jon assumed they must have been the rest of Sam's family.

"Come join us", an elderly women said, "I would quite like to here the story of the bastard turned king turned prince. It will probably be more exciting than what any of these men have to talk about. Battle of the Trident this, besieging Casterly rock that. " She gestured with her goblet to men all around the table.

"He is no prince", Lyanna said, "He is king in the North."

The old woman didn't miss a beat, "Well he's not in the north so now he's just a poorly dressed fool. How about you allow the adults talk, sweety."

"If by talk you mean gossip like chamber maids than I'll gladly be left out of it.", Lyanna glared at the woman.

The woman actually smiled at this,"Oh, I like you. Calm, child sit with talk with me. I'm Olenna Tyrell, possibly the only person with half a brain still living in Highgarden"

Lyanna looked to Jon. He simply nodded. Lyanna took a seat across from the women.

It was only as Jon walked away that he realized he hadn't spoken a word to the woman.

The next to approach him was a man in Tully colors.

"Edmure Tully", he offered Jon his hand, "brother of Catelyn Tully, rest her soul."

"You didn't come to our aid. Not even when your sister was killed during the sacking of Winterfell", Jon nearly growled.

Edmure's face turned down cast with guilt and shame, "Aye, House Tully did nothing to help my sister and her family. It isn't as if we didn't want to but between the Freys and the golden company we couldn't spare a single man. My father, my uncle, and my sister are now dead. All I have for it is some Frey wife who hates me because I killed her father."

"We've lost many too. Your sister never showed any kindness to me but she was my father's wife and the mother of my siblings. I don't think I could ever truly hate her even if I wanted to.", Jon said as he put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"H-how did she die", he looked at Jon with eyes of deperation, "I've heard many different rumors but I refused to believe them."

Jon sighed, "They raped her many times, including that bastard Ramsey. Then they flayed her alive until she died from the pain." Jon stopped, Edmure hadn't asked for the rest but he had to know, "They took Sansa, Arya, and Rickon as prisoners. Bran had escaped somehow and hasn't been seen since. They gave Sansa to the Lannister's as thanks for all the gold they had been given. Arya tried to escape but she was cought and flayed as well in front of Rickon as a warning to him. At the battle of the bastards Rickon was used against me as bait which I blinding fell for. He was killed by an arrow through the chest."

"What of Sansa?", Edmure seemed very emotional about a niece he had never met.

"She escaped and found me. She is now the lady of Winterfell and rules the North in my absence."

"What does she look like?"

"Her mother."

Edmure seemed on the verge of tears before hardening himself, "We have fought our wars. We have lost too many of our family." He looked into Jon's eyes and Jon understood, "If what you say does come than the Riverlands will stand beside you in battle."

"Thank you, my lord", Jon said before moving on and trying to act like he wasn't just offered a military alliance.


	8. Chapter 8

Rhaenys laughed with her uncle Oberyn who had come to see the supposed new heir himself.

"Of course I still always have time for my favorite niece", He had told her with a smile after he had first arrived several days before.

Despite him keeping his usual easy going attitude she could feel an anger in him. She new that bastards were treated very differently in dorn but it still must have been upsetting to learn that the king had cheated on his sister. She knew he had taken mother's death the hardest of everyone.

Than she caught out of the corner of her eye Jaehaerys speaking to none other than Stannis Baratheon.

"I'm sorry", Rhaenys said, "but believe I should probably speak to more than just family tonight."

"Of course! Of course!", Oberyn grinned, "You are too old to spend all night speaking to your uncle."

She walked through the crowd of people, being careful to not walk directly towards the two men who seem to be in a heated discussion.

"My brother or my King. Those were my options.", Stannis ground his teeth, "It was not an easy chose but a man's loyalty and duty belongs to his king first."

"You betrayed your broth-"

"My brother was a hot headed fool who knew nothing of ruling and only cared for battle and women."

"You are a coward", Jaehaerys said.

"Coward?", Stannis grit his teeth even harder, "Tell me when, boy? When I smashed the Ironborn's fleet? When I took the Island of Pike and the Greyjoy's castle from them and forced their surrender? When I took my army and sailed back to the mainland where I defeated the golden company? I've done my duty and kept my oaths. What have you done? You broke your vows to the night's watch to than break faith with the throne."

"You have your duty to the iron throne and the seven kindgoms, and I have my duty to the North."

"And now you have the chance to serve both the North and the Seven kingdoms but instead you have chosen to become a turn cloak."

Both men silently glared at each other and Rhaenys decided she had better intervene just in case they might come to blows.

"Lord Stannis, it is a pleasure to see you again", Rhaenys said as she stepped practically between the two.

"Do not lie princess. I know I am unpopular amongst all despite my accomplishments. I suppose people much prefer prancing fools like Renly with his pointless extravaganze.", Stannis said harshly.

"Well all the same it is good to see one of our greatest generals is still alive and well", Rhaenys said as she kept the smile plastered on her face.

Stannis seemed to try and think of a reply, "And it is good to see you are well also princess."

"Thank you", she curtsied, "but I must speak with with my long separated brother alone. If you could please give us space, my lord."

"I'm no fool", Stannis said, "I understand I am not wanted. You could have avoided all those false flatteries and just told me."

The Lord of Storm's end walked off with the same grimace on his face that he usually wore.

"So are you enjoying the feast?", She asked Jaehaerys as she looped her arm through his and lead him toward the balconies.

"Your people think I'm a joke", Jon said as he nodded toward several lords and ladies who made it no secret they were laughing at him. Rhaenys could make out bits of chatter about the child of a lady he brought and his stories about the living dead.

"You can hardly blame then."

"You were right", He admitted as they walked out onto the balcony which was empty of people.

"Indeed I was", Rhaenys said with a smirk, "So are you going to tell me why you really brought a ten year old girl as your only bannerman."

Jon looked out across the great city as he seemed to think it over.

Eventually he decided to speak, "The lords of the North don't trust me anymore. They thought they had chosen a wolf but instead they got a dragon. Sansa was the one to suggest I bring Lady Mormont. She won't be bought by southern gold or promises, and she is about as proud and loyal as us northerners come. The lords know that she won't let me betray the North."

"So you couldn't find a single lord or lady older and more suited to the task?", Rhaenys asked with a brow raised.

"There are few others but they are needed to prepare our people for war.", Jon said with a far away look in his eyes. He suddenly seemed fifty years older than what he was.

"Bend the knee and become the crown prince and you will have everything that you need for this war of yours."

"And if have an heir what will happen to him? Would you lot send him away to Dorn or the gods know where away from me?", Jon looked at her, "You, so far, seem like the only one of the three Targaryens with any since. You aunt looks at me like she wants my head on a Pike and your father mocks me openly in court."

"They've lost too many people. They each took it hard. You've trusted me with information and so I'll trust you with mine own.", Rhaenys looked him in the eyes, "I'm afraid father is slipping into madness like grandfather and Daenarys is shouting for the blood of anyone who so much as looks like a possible threat to us."

"War changes people and rarely for the better. When I finally saw Sansa again she was practically a stranger. She had the same hair and the same face just a bit older. But she was hard and cold. She's the one who demanded we defeat the Bolton's and take back the North. When we won and we reclaimed Winterfell I saw a glimpse of the old her behind her mask. All you can do sometimes is help your family as best you can, stand by them, and hope."


End file.
